The present disclosure relates generally to HVAC control devices. The present disclosure relates more particularly to thermostats.
Navigation through a building can be difficult for individuals unfamiliar with the building layout since the layout of each building may be unique. Navigating a building may require an individual to pick up a map brochure from a front desk or request directions from other occupants of the building while navigating through the building. In the event of a building emergency, occupants can follow exit signs to the nearest exit. However, exit signs are only useful in case of a building evacuation. Building occupants do not conventionally have a method for receiving directions to respond to a shooter lockdown, a tornado, a flood, and other emergency situations. Additionally, finding a particular room or area in a building can be challenging in buildings with complex or unfamiliar layouts.